Helping Hand
by wrestlingfanfictiongirl24
Summary: Carmella always wanted to improve in the ring, and someone was always watching her.. Seth Rollins. Somehow she isn't willing to give up the hand he is willing to offer. Rated M for sexual situation and suggestive dialogue.
1. Flirtatous Encounter

Carmella didn't think she would have gotten this far in her career, she started out as the hairdresser to Enzo and Big Cass. But in the three years that she has been with NXT, she finally felt like she could be able to do something that she couldn't before; stand on her own two feet. Somehow she had overheard about Seth Rollins coming back to the Performance center and was going to be training again, but Carmella never was one to say no to someone helping her out and giving her pointers in making her in-ring abilities better. Carmella walked in the center about seven in the morning to get her early workout in before most come in around eight or nine, somehow when she went to turn on the light she heard someone inside of the gym. Turning on the light to see Seth Rollins there before anyone else was a shocker to her, "You literally scared the crap out of me." He stopped his reps to take a few minutes to talk to Carmella, "I'm guessing you must be Carmella?" Seth politely asked her. "Yes that would be me, surprising you haven't seen NXT as of lately." Seth chuckled a bit as he shook his head, "I have seen it actually and you being with Enzo Amore and Big Cass. You're quite good on your own." Carmella heard him as she smiled slightly, "Why thank you. I mean I try my best to improve every day, have to start somewhere." Smiling while she looked back at Seth, before she went to get changed for her training day. "I should probably head in to get changed so I can start my training session." Carmella soon headed into the locker room to get changed and stretch out for a bit.

Once Carmella was changed and stretched out, she still looked around to see that her and Seth were still the only two people there bright and early. She started out with a light cardio workout before starting on some kickboxing moves; not even noticing that Seth was looking over every now and then. He decided to get up as he went over to her. "So you kickbox huh?" Carmella stopped for a moment when she heard him, "Yes I do a little here and there. Were you checking me out?" She smirked some as she took off her gloves for a moment to take a sip of water. "Maybe just a little, but I mean you do have a mean streak of a jab." Carmella playfully rolled her eyes a bit as she looked at Seth, "Is this your attempt to hit on me?" Somehow for whatever reason, Seth nonchalantly shrugged off the suggestion. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." Carmella somehow didn't believe him but she let it go; "If you don't mind I have to get back to my kickboxing reps before I get in trouble." Seth sat back as he started to watch her slightly, eyeing her every jab and kick. It was fascinating to see how Carmella moved so swiftly and just have someone eyeing her and her moves; finally, she was done as she went to the ring and Seth stopped her again. "So Seth trying to follow me to ask something?" He wasn't one to admit that Carmella fascinated him and he was somehow attracted to her feistiness, "Well I was going to ask you if you needed some help to get some more arsenal of moves?" Carmella reluctantly agreed to have him teach her some moves, "Shall I go easy on you or how shall we do this?" Seth was a master of teaching students since he needed to train to finally be cleared; "Well maybe we can start with some more signature moves?" Carmella nodded her head as she was ready to go and then started to imitate his movements, before she had him on the ground. "You're a really quick learner," Seth pointed out before he started to give her some more difficult moves. Carmella then was on the mat for a second, grabbing onto Seth's hand, she was close to his face for a moment before moving back. "That was fun." She smiled some as she went to grab some water and then seeing him close behind her back. "Oh it was, maybe we can try some more stuff later?" He asked before whispering in her ear, "Carmella you're so sexy." Something about the way he said that sent shivers down her back slightly, as she went back to the locker room to change.


	2. Giving into Temptation

" _You're so sexy..."_ Was all Carmella had ringing through her ears as she was heading back to the performance center for another training session. It was seven thirty when she arrived as soon enough she had seen Seth inside of the center again, somehow it must have been fate or them to meet up again. "Well, well look who it is… the one who somehow magically does some very interesting kickboxing moves if I must say so." Carmella walked past him slightly as she then turned to look over at Seth, "Good morning to you as well." Going into the locker room as she went to get ready, Seth decided to give into a little bit of a devious mindset he had going through his mind. He couldn't get his mind off of Carmella impressing him in and out of the ring; somehow he snuck into the locker room and he had to be very quiet so he didn't scare her off and run for the hills. Carmella was getting changed as he then started to make his move over towards her, she didn't have a clue who was behind her. Seth leaned a little as he started to whisper in her ear, "Trying to resist me?" He asked before she turned around to face him, "What are you doing in here?" Carmella covered up her upper body as she kept her attention on Seth; he moved in a little closer as he leaned his head a little. "Come on, don't you think it was fun that we had a little tease yesterday?" Somehow the words coming out of his mouth was something she couldn't escape from her ears, but then again she watched his every movement and what was coming next. "You know if we do start something here, it kind of has to be professional at some point." Seth leaned in a bit closer before he whispered again, pushing her body slightly against a locker room. "Eventually I have a feeling you will give into temptation here and we can have a little bit of fun." His smirk was devious and Carmella couldn't resist that at all.

Carmella felt her back against the locker as she somehow could feel the space between them closing in on her; but she then whispered in his ear. "Does someone want to take a bite of something?" Seth had even the most devious smirk on his face now when she had said that, "You know I do enjoy the tease from the other day." Carmella continued to have herself against the locker before moving over a little, then again she knew she couldn't get away from Seth at all. "Stay late with me tonight, besides you and I have more hands on approach to your training." Carmella agreed as she then headed out of the locker room and Seth followed behind her.

" _Carmella you know you're doing so well with your training, show me one more move of yours." She nodded while she then started with him in the headlock before his hands moved her into her hands behind her back; feeling him against her round luscious ass. Carmella somehow moved back as she then went into her finishing move, as Seth moved her onto her back. Seth leaned into her face and lips as he then whispered in her ear, "Damn you're so good at this." Carmella smirked before letting her lips touch his slightly and then feeling the deepening of the kiss; Seth somehow let his hands slide down her ring gear. "This is a very nice body you have here..."_ Carmella shook herself out of her mind as she felt something strange happening to her, knowing Seth had gotten to her mind a little. When she walked inside a bit later, seeing Seth had the keys to lock up the center. "Perks of being a superstar and working for the company." Carmella smirked before she got into the ring with him, "So what did you have planned for us tonight?"

It was about an hour into the training session as Seth had Carmella working on some summersault and going across the ropes. "Here let me give you a hand." Seth started to work with her on a DDT move and Carmella somehow had landed it perfectly. He had to admit he was impressed with her and how she was training so hard. "Shall we do this more often?" Looking over as she took a drink of her water, before she felt Seth behind her again, "Of course otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to do this with me and besides I have to work on more in-ring abilities." Carmella then set her water bottle down before turning around to face him, "Well earlier you had me against the locker door… so I figured you wanted to do something very kinky and naughty." Seth moved in a bit closer before he had her on the ring mat, "Sweetheart I have so much more in store for you but you would have to give into this temptation with me." Seth made the first move to lean in and kiss her lips slightly, Carmella could feel her legs slip right under her feet. She kissed his lips back even deeper and massaging her tongue against his.

Her hands started to move up against his shirt, tugging on his slightly before taking it off; he helped her take it off as Seth let her hand move down on his abdomen area. Carmella kissed his lips deeper before she had him against the mat now and was slowly taking off her tank top, Seth admired what she had to work with and he wasn't going to let this chance slip away. He leaned up and started to kiss on her neck slightly as she moaned out slowly. Carmella then kissed his lips again, letting her hand slip down to his shorts stroking the nice thick length he had going on underneath; Seth continued to kissing her lips as he then moved down onto her succulent nipples to suck on them nice and slow. "God you taste good…" Carmella leaned down to watch him as she arched her head back in pleasure, slowly she stroked his length hearing him moaning out while he was sucking on her breasts. Seth somehow had Carmella back onto the mat as he had her fully naked and ready to give into his temptation, but before he did that he slowly started to finger her delicate flower nice and slow before getting the rhythm going; Carmella moaned out and arched her back slightly. "Mm, god yes baby…" Was all she could get out before she then felt his finger removed from her pussy, Seth looked down at her as he grabbed some protection to slip on before he inserted himself inside of her. Carmella arched back when she felt his length slip into her the first time. "Fuck…" She moaned out before she then felt his thick length slipping in and out of her, he kissed her lips back and massaging his tongue against hers.

She could feel all of him thrusting in and out of her, as she moaned out in pleasure. Seth grunted as he leaned in to kiss on her breasts and feeling her body tense up with desire. "Mm, god you're incredible." Carmella smirked as she then let her leg slip around his waist while she started to move her hips against his ever so slightly. He continued to make love to her until she started to climax against the condom and he climaxed into the condom, "Damn…" Was all he said before he laid there next to her.


	3. After Sex

Seth and Carmella were breathless against the mat, when she looked around at their clothes being everywhere. "Wow, that was incredible." She laid on her side while she saw Seth laying there for a moment, "Yes it was." Seth got up for a moment as he grabbed his clothes and looked back at her. "You truly are incredible." Carmella could sense this intense chemistry she had with him and she couldn't deny at all; seeing Seth getting up before he got dressed and helping Carmella get up to head to showered and cleaned up. Going inside as she turned around to look at him, "Shall we shower together?" Seth nodded slightly before then starting to head inside of the locker room.

Once inside, Carmella went over to head into the shower and change; seeing Seth follow her inside was something that could get her into trouble. "We can do whatever you want." Seeing him going over towards the shower as Carmella stepped inside of the warm water, somehow she noticed Seth was behind her again. "Knew you would be there." She smirked as she then started to wash up before she felt his hands start to wash her back slightly. "How about you and I go out to dinner sometime?" Carmella continued to shower as she turned around to face him; "I would like that a lot actually. Any place you had in mind?" Seth thought about it for a moment, "I will have to let you know and I don't think I have your number anyways." Carmella nodded insisting that she would give him her phone number.

Carmella stepped out of the shower as she let Seth finished his, she grabbed her clothes and started to get dressed. Five minutes later, Seth comes out to grab his own clothes and get dressed. Then she grabbed her phone to get his phone number, "There I have your number." She sent him a text and giving him her number. "So call me if you have any plans for dinner." Smirking slightly as she then grabbed her bag and headed out towards her car. Seth smirked as he got her number and saved it into her phone, going to his car as he headed home. They were both home while she unlocked the door and parked her car to see Tyson at the door.

Carmella was at home as she had her phone out in case he texted her back, but then she noticed the time and decided to head to sleep. Meanwhile, Seth was at his home and was thinking about dinner and the whole day in general. Texting her as he wanted to take her to dinner and get to know her better on a personal level. _"Hey I was wanting to let you know that I have this amazing noodle place and I can get us reservations at eight o' clock tomorrow if you're not busy."_ Sending the text as he waited for Carmella to respond.


	4. Asking for Dinner

Carmella was at her house while she was getting ready to relax and watch a movie; she forgot to grab her phone to check her messages to see if she had any new ones. Her puppy, Tyson came over to sit with her on the couch as she was scrolling through her phone. When she got down to Seth's number she decided to text him to see if they could go out for dinner that night, _"Hey was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight for drinks?"_ Sending the text while she waited for him to answer, getting comfortable and found a movie to watch. Setting her phone down so she could pay attention to the movie with Tyson, "You think Seth is going to text back, boy?" She asked while she saw Tyson give her a puzzling look on his face.

Seth was at home and he was just getting into the door, he didn't check his phone right away and of course he did forget that he had Carmella's number. Suddenly, he pulled out his phone to check his messages; looking to see he had one from Carmella. _"Sure we can get dinner and drinks; what time did you want me to pick you up?"_ He sent the text as he went upstairs to get ready to relax for a little while, so he headed towards the shower. As he was upstairs he hopped into the shower and started to lather up soap on his body. _Someone was behind him in the shower as he felt the female's hands across his chest down to where his manhood was; when he turned around and saw Carmella there he immediately pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. "How are you here?" Carmella pulled back from the kiss for a moment as she looked over at him, "Remember this is your fantasy… how did you want me to be here?" Seth smirked slightly as he pulled her into a kiss; having her against the wall slightly. Kissing her lips deeper and more lustful than before. "Mm, you know I've wanted you since we were at the gym the last time." Seth listened to Carmella as he did what she asked, slowly taking his hard thick member and inserting it inside of her tight delicate flower. Carmella moaned out as she started to thrust up against him, "Mm... Seth…"_ Seth suddenly snapped out of his fantasy as he started to finish his shower; once he got out he went to put on some baggy shorts and a muscle t-shirt.

Checking his phone, Seth decided to see if Carmella texted him back. _"Sure how about you pick me up at seven."_ When he saw her text, he immediately replied back: _"Sure sounds good to me. See you soon."_ He looked over at the time and saw it was only five, so he had a couple of hours to kill before getting ready. Carmella, on the other hand looked through her phone to see that she had a new message. Seeing it was Seth, she smiled and then decided to get ready. Going to find something nice and yet, sexy to wear was going to be a difficult challenge for her. Once she found the sexiest, yet classy outfit she found a purse and some shoes. Carmella was ready to go as she waited for Seth to come and pick her up.

Seth was getting dressed, he decided to wear a nice suit to this dinner. He figured she was going to look beautiful no matter what she had on to wear. He was leaving the house as he locked the door and made sure he had his wallet and phone. _"Hey I'm on my way to come pick you up."_ He texted while he got into the car to drive over to her house. Carmella was excited as she saw his text, _"I'll be outside."_ She said before getting up to put on her heels and head out the door. Hearing the horn when Seth was there, she waved and got into the car. "Nice suit you got on there." Seth smiled and slowly pulled her into a kiss, "Nice dress you have on there as well." Pulling back as he headed out from her driveway.


	5. The Date

Seth took Carmella to this nice little Mexican restaurant, having his car being parked by valet was nice. "Thank you." Acknowledging the valet parker while he had gotten her out of the car, looking over at her while then wrapping his arm around her waist. "You know you look amazing in that dress tonight." Carmella blushed a little while she kept her attention on him, "Well thank you I could say the same about you and that suit." Opening the door to let her walk inside first and then him going in second; going to the reservation counter to make sure their name was on the list. "Hello there, reservation should be under Colby Lopez." The maître D' smiled and saw his name, showing them to a table. "Your waiter shall be with you to take your drinks." He smiled when he pulled out her chair for her, "Thank you." Sitting down to see him across from the table. "I'm so glad we could finally have dinner." Seth looked back at her while he was nervous a bit, "I know I'm glad we could too." Carmella continued to smile when the waiter came by and had a smile on his face, "Hello there my name is Sierra. Would you like anything to drink?" Seth looked over at the wine choices as he found a nice white wine, "I think we will have the chardonnay." Carmella nodded in agreement while the waitress took their wine order, "I will be right back with your wine choice." The waitress left the table as Carmella had to admit something, "I couldn't stop thinking about our last encounter at the center."

Seth looked back as he listened to her, "I couldn't stop thinking about it either. I hate to admit this but I was somehow having a fantasy of you in my shower." Carmella smirked a little when she heard his confession. "Oh really? I'm kind of surprised you did, when did it happen?" Seth chuckled and kept his eyes on her. "It was when I was getting ready for our date." Carmella suddenly let her heel come off and sliding it up against his bulge while she looked at him, "Well I'm shocked." Then the waitress came back with the wine bottle and two glasses. "Here is your wine choice and I took the liberty to get you a bucket of ice." Seth nodded and watched her pour the two wine glasses, "Thank you so much." Sierra smiled as she grabbed her order notepad, "Are you ready to order or shall I give you another minute?" She asked while she stood there for a moment. Carmella nodded as she looked at the menu, "I think I will have the carne asada tacos with the lime on the side." Seth looked at what he wanted, "I will have the chicken tacos with rice on the side." The waitress wrote down their orders, "I will get those in for you." Seth thanked the waitress and turned his attention back to Carmella, "Are you trying to start something?" She nodded some as she continued to let her foot touch his bulge, "I think by the end of the night we are going to be back at one of our places."

Seth wasn't going to deny Carmella; she was beautiful, strong and smart. Something he had been looking for a long time, plus he couldn't get his mind off of her and the last time they had their sexual escapade. Carmella kept her full attention towards Seth, while she looked back at him letting her foot touch his bulge. The waitress came out with their food and Carmella let her foot back down to put her heel back on. "Thank you so much Sierra." They both smiled and started to eat their food, while Carmella took a sip of the wine. "So I was thinking, maybe we could head over to my place to see a movie." Seth heard her while he then had an idea, "Maybe we could have a hot tub night and a movie." Carmella smirked even more when she heard his idea, "Sure we could do that." When they finished their food, Sierra gave them the check and they headed up to pay for it. Seth paid for it and he opened the door for Carmella to head to valet.

The valet came back with Seth's car and he opened the passenger side for her, "Thank you." She smiled and then waited for him to get into the driver's seat. Seth smiled when he got into the car to drive off towards her house. "The hot tub and a movie sounds good. I have a tv in my hot tub so we could relax and watch a movie." Seth was driving and Carmella slipped her hand onto his thigh to relax when he was driving. "I think you're trying to turn me on here, Carmella." She smirked while she looked back at him again, "Of course I'm trying to turn you on, I hope it's working." Seth looked over for a minute, "I guess you will have to find out when we get over to your place." He continued to driving when he parked into her driveway. He turned off the car and Carmella opened the door as she fixed her dress slightly. Seth got out and licked his lips before locking the doors.

Carmella grabbed her keys to opened the door as she felt Seth's arms wrap around her waist slightly, leaning in to whisper in her ears; "You're so sexy." Leaning in to kiss her neck as she twisted the key to open up the door. Tyson, Carmella's dog, came to the door to greet them. "There's mommy boy," Picking him up as she turned around to introduce him to Seth, "Seth this is my dog Tyson." Seth loved dogs since he had his dog, Kevin. "Such a cute dog." Then he looked around at the place, "Nice place you have here." Carmella took off her heels as she grabbed them some wine, "I think this should be good." Seth sat on the couch as she went to the kitchen to open up the bottle of wine and pour themselves two glasses; coming back to the living room as she sat next to him. "Here you go." She handed them glass as she started to drink it slightly, "I'm glad you like my place. We can head to the hot tub now if you want to, Seth." He looked back at her, "We can in a minute. I want to do something first." He leaned in as he slowly kissed her lips deeply and passionately, Carmella returned his kiss deeply. He deepened the kiss while he set the wine glasses down. Carmella continued to kiss his lips as they were in a hot and heavy make out session. "Can't wait for the hot tub session?" She said in between breaths.


End file.
